I. Field of the Invention
A sound activated lighted speaker woofer is a speaker with a neon light bulb and a transparent cover around the speaker. The neon lighted tube is activated when the speaker is in use. The said speaker promotes a soothing and romantic environment.
II. Prior Art
Conventional woofer speakers are placed inside speaker boxes which are required to produce high-quality acoustics. Nowadays, consumers enjoy a higher quality of leisure time than before, demanding an enhanced atmosphere on occasion. The mere appearance of conventional speakers cannot provide the desired ambience on special occasions.
The object of the present invention is to provide a woofer speaker with sound-activated lighting mechanism. A sound-activated speaker light comprises a cylindrical speaker, a circular grooved base, is a circular neon lighted tube, and a transparent circular frame cover. When the woofer speaker is in use, it activates the neon lighting. It can be used on a variety of occasions such as camping, inside a car, or in a dark room to promote a pleasant atmosphere.